My Dilemma
by Courtney-Tamara
Summary: Rosa, Sookie's old high school friend, is back from Chicago to help Sookie through her grams death after having experience of her mother being killed by vampires and her father abandoning her when she was only months old, she feels she can help the blonde handle her loss and hopefully gain back some of their missing friendship. But will she get more than what she bargained for?


**Disclaimer: Some say i don't own True Blood (but i do) and that's fine because they know I own Doctor Who**.

**I guess you could call this a sneak peek of a new story that just popped up in my head, and i know i keep writing loads of stories at the same time, but all these ideas just keep popping up and i have to write them down or i'll forget and then i get really excited and post them on line. Sorry, i'm gonna try and write a few chapters then post one later on a schedule so i can be organised (never been done before) and I wont just stop writing for weeks. Tell me if you like it, suggestions.**

**The person I imagine to look like Rosa is on my profile.**

''Terry!'' I shouted excitedly as I spotted my favourite uncle working the grill in Merlottes. I hadn't seen him in 5 years since my mother's death but we occasionally kept in touch, at the time they had told us it was an animal attack but we later found out it was a vampire that had drained her of all her blood then proceeded to rip her apart.

''Rosa! What the hell you doin' here?'' Terry yelled back and I couldn't help but laugh a little at his confused face.

''I'm back…'' I teased in a sing-song voice.

After my mother died I moved away from Bon Temps because there was nothing left for me here anymore, I had finished school with fake friends and my father abandoned us when I was 6 months old. So I packed up and left for Chicago.

Now I'm 23 and back in Bon Temps.

''My have you grown, I think I can see a few wrinkles'' He teased back grinning.

''Why I never, you good for nothin' Hill-Billy'' I gasped in mock-offence, exaggerating my originally slight southern accent. 5 years in Chicago and I still could barely lose it.

''Well I say, I say, I do'' He nodded his head sternly, trying to keep a straight face but failing miserably. This is why Terry was my favourite he actually knew how to have fun. I grinned leaning over the counter to give him a tight hug; squeezing hugs were my thing, his big bear-like arms wrapped around my tall, petite frame.

''Terry, Arlene why ain't you workin?'' A familiar, strict voice inquired suspiously from behind me.

''Sam! It's Rosa'' I smiled shyly, laughing at his shocked expression which was quickly masked with a large smile as he looked me over.

''Wow, you look… Well c'mon over here and give me a hug'' He grinned, stretching his arms out expectantly. My stomach fluttered. I'd always had a crush on Sam when I was younger, apparently things hadn't changed much. I timidly went in to his arms. I definitely wasn't shy, not by far, a lot of people I knew would describe me as sassy, but I'd always get nervous and self – conscious around Sam. I hated it, it made me feel weak and I refused to be weak.

''Why are you back? Thought you'd forget about us little people'' He gave me a beaming smile and it made my knees feel weak.

''I missed it here, its home'' I shrugged sheepishly ''Besides, I heard Sookie's grams was killed and I wanted to make sure she's okay'' I said sadly as they both nodded their heads in understanding. Sookie and I were best friends when we were younger but we grew apart a few years during high school, she stopped talking to me, everyone thought she was a freak and I guess she convinced herself she was one too. She was a nice girl and her grams looked after me for a while after my mother died. Sookie was an outcast while I was living it up with other cheerleaders, it took me a while to figure out they superficial and weren't real friends to me. So I left high school with no real friends, I was lonely so I left.

''Well do you know if Sooks at home?'' I asked cautiously, I didn't want to intrude, but I missed our friendship and wanted to be there for her.

''Yeah, should be'' Sam said while Terry went back to working the grill but not before giving me another hug.

''Okay, thanks Sam, bye guys'' I yelled over my shoulder before toward the double doors.

''Hey wait'' Sam grabbed my arm before I could exit the bar and my face burned a bright red at the intensity off his gaze.

''Where are you staying?'' He asked.

''Wh-what?'' I stuttered shaking my head, I didn't know what he said because I was too busy staring into his perfect blue eyes.

''Where are you gonna be stayin'? Because I thought you sold the house'' He said slowly, obviously mocking my slowness.

''Oh… um, probably the nearest hotel'' I said after thinking it through, sure it would be expensive but I haven't got anywhere else to go, I could ask Terry but I like my own space and Andy was way too grumpy to live with, I'd go insane on my first week back.

''Well I have a place you could stay, remember my cottage that I rent out'' Of course I remember that place was beautiful.

''Really? Are you sure?'' I asked excitedly, it really was like my dream home, and probably a lot cheaper than paying for a hotel every night.

''Yeah it's the least I could. Besides I always help a pretty lady out at least once a week'' He winked and my eyes widen. He thought I was pretty? I'm sure my face was beet-red by now.

''Thank you! How much do I pay you? Do I pay you monthly or weekly? And how long can I stay'' I babbled on, damn him for having this effect on me.

''No, you don't have to pay me, you're a friend'' He spoke softly.

''No Sam, If I stay there I pay, okay?'' I said sternly letting him know I wasn't going to back down. I was a push-over when it came to Sam but I still have my pride, I wasn't going to be a charity case.

''Okay, okay. Jeez I forgot how stubborn you are'' He chuckled putting his hands up in surrender and I laughed too.

''Well c'mon back down later I'll give you the keys and details'' He waved me off and this time I successfully made it out of the bar to Sookie's.

Anxiously, I raised my hand to knock on Sookie's front door but I quickly put it back to my side and took a deep breath. I was a bit nervous; I didn't even know if I was welcome. I hadn't seen her for 5 years, what if she hated me? But it's not like she's gonna throw me out, she was much too nice for that, but I wasn't sure if Tara was, and I she was she'd have no problem throwing me, we didn't get along very well to say the least.

I raised my hand again but this time with a little more confidence and knocked. If anyone knows what Sookie's going through it's me. It may have been her grams that had died but her grams was like her mother and her father and we both didn't have neither.

The door swung open leaving a familiar blonde standing in the doorway, tears streaking down her face.

''Oh, Sookie'' I sighed sympathetically. She choked out a sob and ran into my arms.

''W-what are y-you doing here?'' She hiccupped.

''I came to make sure you were okay'' I replied leading her into the living room.

**What you think?**

**I was thinking about a Sam love-interest in this one, but i don't know, i guess it could just die out later in the story. Eric as a love interest is inevitable by the way. Sooooooo hot.**


End file.
